warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
LightningClan
Leader: Cedarstar- Cedarstar is a very silent, stocky she-cat. Often you find her using gestures when she instructs the clan. After the ruins of LightningClan was discovered, she tried her very best to gather fearless, brave cats at her side. The she cat is rather large, and builds up to a male's size. This is very good for her, besides being mistaken for a tom-cat. Her fur is a thickened tabby, which is broken up by golden streaks. Cedarstar can be very bull-headed and stubborn at times, so she will need a deputy that can give her a reality check time to time. Deputy: Flamefeather- Flamefeather is an orange she-cat with green eyes. She is very kind, strong, and heart warming. Medicine Cat: Tawnyleaf- Tawnyleaf is a lovely brown and white calico she-cat with pale green eyes. She is maternal, domestic and loves to nurture others. Tawnyleaf, being a Medicine Cat, cannot have any kits so she decides to make the clan her kits, treating and caring for them like a mother. Yet this gentle she-cat can be a bit awkward in large groups, and is very emotionally unstable. She often feels too much empathy towards another cat and can start getting overly depressed. Tawnyleaf, though is kind, is also stubborn and very intuitive. Not only does she nurture her clan, but she also scolds them as well. It is a bad idea to "forget" that you cannot go in a battle, or "forget" to check in with her. Tawnyleaf does this with every cat, even with Cedarstar, whom she watches very carefully. This noble medicine cat can be quiet, but don't mistake that for shyness. She is simply watching her clan mates with great focus, making sure they are all fine all the time. If she deems a cat unfit to partake in an activity, she will boldly tell them so. Tawnyleaf is a cat that speaks her mind, and this can sometimes be taken the wrong way, but her clan mates know she is just caring for them fiercely. Warriors: Whisperflight- She is like a calico in a way, having up to four colors in her gorgeous coat. The colors consist of a splash of ginger, which is on her back in one spot and hinted in other places of her fur, grey, black, and white. The grey is marbled with the black on her back, sides, hind legs and tail. The white is mostly her face, underbelly, chest, and front legs; she has a white patch on her back as well. Her eyes are a golden hazel, with a hint of green near the pupil. The medium fur length female has a sassy attitude that can clash with others. She is silent a lot of the times, and tends to be one that likes to be alone. She could be a sweetheart to anyone who deserves it. She is a mystery a lot of times. Duskeagle- He is a lean tom, with silent steps. He has a white underbelly and neck, and all four of his paws are white. His left hind paw has the least amount of white, and his front right paw has a brown toe and brown near the ankle. His back is a two shades of brown and white marbled together; he has Siamese coloring on his face but it too is marbled. The tip of his tail is darker like his face. This tom tends to only do is duty and practically nothing else. He will chat with others, and is highly respectful of others. He can careless about his own health too, and figures it's the strong that survive anyways. He can be harsh though. Pineshade- Pineshade is a very generous, talkative, and kind male. He is the opposite of his half-sister, Cedarstar. His bright green eyes and striped-golden fur gives him an excellent hunting curve. He's not a very good fighter, and is very opinionated. He tends to talk when his sister is speaking, which drives her to her wits end. The tom-cat is very young, only a moon over apprenticeship. Foxfeather- Foxtail is a gorgeous and noble red-furred she-cat with a fluffy tail and golden eyes. Her tail is tipped dark gray and her head resembles a tabby. Foxtail has a white muzzle and chest. This lovely she-cat's appearance completely contradicts her personality. Foxtail is stubborn, sarcastic and blatantly honest. She often is quite annoying when getting in the middle of someone's dispute, no matter the clan. Yet she may be a slight thorn in the side, but Foxtail is a loyal warrior, defending her clan with justice and truth. It is rare to find such a clan-orientated cat, but she is strong and quick on her paws, creating a powerful warrior. Bramblefire- Bramblefire is a handsome warrior with a dark tabby pelt. Strong and agile, he is quite the hunter and an exceptional fighter. His eyes are a marvelous forest green, giving him a very approachable appearance. He is a loyal and respectable cat, his actions always kind and giving. He may be quiet and mysterious at times, not much known about him. He sometimes prefers to be on his own rather than have company but he enjoys having his Clan-mates. Bramblefire is caring, especially to those who are special to him, and would fight for his Clan even if it cost him his own life. Not much is known over his past. Fogfrost- Grumpy, tough, and very sharp tongued. Fogfrost is a she-cat who tends to stand out amongst the crowd. She is obnoxious, and very rude time to time. Behind those cold ice-blue eyes though is a nagging mother-like character, who is fiercely protective over anyone who gets under her wing. The she-cat is a bit older, a senior Warrior. She is the last of the original LightningClan. Brittlebranch- Brittlebranch is a long-furred she cat with a positive attitude. She has a passion for hunting, and is rather good at it despite her large size. The she-cat has a rather greedy personality, and is always wanting more. She is a little big-headed, but her confidence helps her in many ways. She's kind once you get past the basic-rude-attitude. She has an odd rivalry with Autumntuft because people confuse them as odd siblings.Both have thick fur and orange patterning, but they dislike each other. Autumntuft- Autumntuft is a gentle giant. The large male is very kind, apathetic, and mellow. He is good friends with Sootfoot, who he traveled with a long way to only find SmokeClan. Seeing Sootfoot as his sister, Autumntuft is very protective over her. The only time you hear him sharpening his claws is when a male tries to steal away his precious adopted sibling. Overall, he is kind, and rather handsome of a cat. It is rumored that he once had his paws and pelt stained with blood... And vowed to never kill again, explaining his kindness. Only Sootfoot knows his past and present, and it is kept close between those two cats. Sootfoot- Sootfoot is a small, bow-legged she cat. She is the adopted sister of Autumntuft, whom she loves very much as family. The two of them seem like an odd pair, since the she-cat always by his side, which makes her very small in comparison. She knows her adopted brother's biggest secrets, and keeps them like a vow. The feline is very delicate and what one would call 'cute'. Being shy, she doesn't speak up and tends to stutter. Her adopted brother usually talks for her, making her a bit hard to speak to when you're a male. Her greatest fall is her reliance on her brother. Without him, Sootfoot is very vulnerable. Poppyleap- Poppyleap is a very energetic, sassy she-cat. A lot of people compare her to a lion, even though she's a lot more fierce than one. Although she is annoying on most occasions, her strength lays in her ability of speech. With a sharp tongue, she can threaten her way out of most tough situations, claws out. Most of the clan considers her reckless and broody, but she fits in with the make-shift group of new clan. Mistycloud- Mistycloud is a beautiful white she-cat with dazzling amber eyes. She is very graceful and sweet to her clan. She loves to fight. Her brother died in a fight with badgers trying to save her, and she thanks him everyday for it. Some day she will repay him, and help him. Apprentices: Dragonpaw- A handsome tom, Dragonpaw was named after his shattered-looking green eyes. This young tom is passionate and fierce, taking each task his is given with intense seriousness and responsibility. Not being one of those kits to play, Dragonpaw often just watched the clan, taking in every cat with interest. A powerful flighter, Dragonpaw is very calculated in each move and thinks everything through. He is often told to not think, but to act. Yet he finds trouble in just , what he calls, brawling. Dragonpaw is a king enough tom, but he is also very reserved, often staying by himself. He never participated in rough housing, finding it too odd and clumsy. Dragonpaw wants to be a warrior, though, and takes great pride in it. Category:Clans